1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a port replicator that is mounted to a portable computer such that the portable computer and its peripheral devices can be more easily connected with each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antitheft device which secures both the portable computer and port replicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A port replicator is used to expand the function of a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, and includes a variety of connection ports. Such a port replicator allows a portable computer to be separated, carried or used in a state where it is disconnected from the peripheral devices connected to the connection ports of the port replicator.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a portable computer and port replicator. Referring to this figure, the portable computer 1 is mainly divided into a main body 3 and a display unit 7, which is mounted at an end of the main body 3.
The main body 3 is shaped as a flat rectangular plate and includes a variety of parts and substrates installed therein. An input device such as a keyboard 4 is provided on a top surface of the main body 3. The display unit 7 is mounted to a rear end of the main body 3 by means of a hinge unit 5 in such a manner that its angle can be adjusted relative to the main body 3. The display unit 7 is provided with a liquid crystal display 8 on which an image signal is displayed.
A port replicator 10 is generally configured such that a rear bottom surface of the main body 3 is mounted onto the port replicator 10. A front top surface of the port replicator 10, i.e. a portion on which the rear bottom surface of the main body 3 is securely seated, includes an inclined supporting surface 11. A connector 12 for connection with the main body 3 is provided on the inclined supporting surface 11. The connector 12 is connected with a corresponding connector (not shown) formed on the rear bottom surface of the main body 3, such that electrical connection between the main body 3 and the port replicator 10 can be made.
Catching hooks 13 and 13′ are provided on the inclined supporting surface 11. The catching hooks 13 and 13′ serve to fasten the main body 3 to the port replicator 10. A separation button 14 is provided on a portion of the top surface of the port replicator 10. The separation button 14 causes the catching hooks 13 and 13′ to be unfastened from the main body 3. Reference numeral 15 denotes a power button. The portable computer 1, when mounted to the port replicator 10, can be turned on/off by means of the power button 15.
As illustrated in FIG. 1b, a variety of ports such as LAN port(s), modem port(s), external monitor port(s), parallel port(s), serial port(s), keyboard port(s), mouse port(s), USB port(s) and card slot(s) into which PCMCIA card(s) are inserted are provided on a rear surface of the port replicator 10.
A locking hole 16 is formed on the rear surface of the port replicator 10 on which the various ports are provided. A locking mechanism 17 for preventing the port replicator 10 from being stolen is fastened into the locking hole 16. Such a locking mechanism 17 has been available in the related art, and sold under the trademark “Kensington lock.” The locking mechanism 17 prevents the port replicator 10 from being stolen by having one end thereof fixed to a fixed structure (such as a desk) and a locking protrusion of a locking body 18, provided on a tip end thereof, inserted into and fastened to the locking hole 16.
However, the aforementioned related art has the following drawbacks.
When the portable computer 1 is used in a state where it is mounted to the port replicator 10, the port replicator 10 is generally locked using the locking mechanism 17. However, since the portable computer 1 can be readily separated from the port replicator 10, merely by pushing down the separation button 14, it is easy for the portable computer 1 to be stolen.
To prevent the portable computer 1 from being stolen, the portable computer 1 should also be locked to a fixed structure (such as a desk) using another locking mechanism 17. This is inconvenient. Two locking cables will clutter the work area of the desk. Further, it takes time to lock and unlock two locking mechanisms 17.